


Злой кусачий Белый Волк

by gronkowski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Контроль/Подчинение, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Секс с использованием магии, явное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski
Summary: Лютик рад помочь Геральту справиться с побочными эффектами эликсира.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 52
Collections: (GG) PWP - Witcher (geraskier)





	Злой кусачий Белый Волк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howling, Hunting, Harboring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160028) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels). 



Геральт считал, что у Лютика в жопе шило, поэтому ему не сидится в безопасности, надо обязательно полезть прямо в пасть чудовищу. Лютик, конечно, лез, но не из праздного же интереса, вовсе нет, а дела ради. Вот он всё увидит своими собственными глазами, а потом как напишет потрясающую балладу, и все умрут от восхищения его талантом. Ведь из Геральта слова приходилось тянуть клещами: «Ну расскажи, что было? — Кикимора. Выпрыгнула из болота. Я снес ей голову». Вот и все — страдай, поэт, твори шедевр.

Геральт неустанно повторял: « _Это опасно, Лютик, ты можешь пострадать_ », очевидно, считая его беспомощным, хотя это было не так: Лютик умел весьма толково размахивать рапирой (за плечами были дуэли чести в Оксенфурте) и преуспел в искусстве забираться на деревья, чтобы монстры не достали.

Так что давайте уясним раз и навсегда: Лютик не вел себя, как малое капризное дитя, вечно требующее внимания. Нет, он просто был любопытен от природы, это во-первых, и, во-вторых, лез вперед Геральта в пекло по зову музы. В третьих, бля, попробуй посиди целый день без дела в компании молчаливой лошади — со скуки с ума сойдешь. Так что Лютик считал, что обладает терпением поистине ангельским и что Геральт _должен_ разрешить ему путаться у него под ногами.

Он ведь… Кем он приходился Геральту, давайте уточним? Любовником? Сексуальным партнером? Необходимо было обсудить с Геральтом этот момент, утвердить статус, так сказать, официально. «Парень» звучало слишком просто и приземленно, а «возлюбленный» — чересчур торжественно и слащаво. Но надо же как-то ему представлять Геральта другим людям?..

Но что-то он отвлекся.

О чем была речь? Он любил смотреть, как Геральт дерется, считал, что Геральт _обязан_ был позволить ему смотреть, и мог привести в пользу такого решения тысячу весомых аргументов.

Вот почему он стоял буквально в нескольких метрах, пока Геральт разделывался с бруксой. Как красив был Геральт в ту минуту! Его глаза сверкали, полностью залитые чернотой. И та же тьма бурлила под неестественно белой, как лен, кожей, будто видимое проявление какого-то проклятия. Геральт использовал свои эликсиры только в крайних, сложных случаях, и схватка с бруксой, самым сильным подвидом вампиров, была как раз таким случаем.

Геральт наконец прикончил бруксу. Он стоял над ней, скалясь, глубоко дыша, и пожирал ее взглядом, будто ждал, что эта тварь сейчас снова зашевелится. А Лютик смотрел на Геральта и мысленно визжал от восторга. 

Всегда прекрасный Геральт, храни его Мелитэле, в тот миг был особенно, необъяснимо хорош — настоящий хищник, мать его, тот самый волчара, герой баллад. Лютик _хотел_ его так, что колени подкашивались, был готов дать ему прямо сию секунду без всяких сомнений.

Геральт вытер меч и подошел к Лютику.

— Я же сказал тебе…

— Ты же не думал, что я и впрямь тебя послушаю, буду сидеть где-то там, не взглянув даже одним глазком? — фыркнул Лютик. Геральт дрожал от бурлящей внутри магической энергии. Лютик знал, каково ему.

Ну что значит «знал»? Знал со слов Геральта, а сам, конечно, испытать этого не мог, поэтому и не понимал до конца. Однажды они плескались в горячем источнике, и Геральт поведал разморенному теплом Лютику на сон грядущий, что действие эликсира ощущается в венах, как огонь. Кровь кипит. Все чувства, и без того усиленные мутацией, обостряются до предела: можно видеть в кромешной темноте, можно двигаться так быстро, что обычный человек увидит вместо тебя лишь смазанное пятно. Но это очень больно. Глаза болят даже от непрямого солнечного света, любой безобидный шорох бьет по нервам, мешанина запахов вокруг сильная до тошноты. Лютик помнил об этом и хотел помочь Геральту.

Геральт отстегнул меч и положил его в траву. Этот меч был серебряный, специально для бруксы, а другой, стальной, остался с Плотвой, ждущей у подножия холма.

Лютик сделал несколько шагов назад, начиная игру. Его кровь как будто тоже кипела, но по другим причинам.

— Если ты думаешь, Геральт, что я так легко тебе дамся, ты глубоко ошибаешься.

В своем обычном состоянии Геральт молчал, потому что не хотел говорить, не видел смысла. Теперь же Геральт просто не мог отвечать: ему было тяжело и слушать чужую речь, и строить собственную. 

К счастью, Лютик хорошо понимал молчание Геральта. Геральт словно бы говорил ему: « _Беги. Беги, я тебя изловлю_ ».

Лютик ухмыльнулся, отсалютовал Геральту в манере, которую Геральт, любивший беззлобно брюзжать, называл раздражающей, и сорвался с места.

У него не было шансов спастись. Никаких. Но Геральту, чтобы отвлечься от боли, надо было отключиться от остального мира и сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, и охота на Лютика была неплохим вариантом.

Или самым веселым. Это как посмотреть. Для Лютика это совершенно точно было развлечение.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем он пробирался между деревьев. Кровь шумела в ушах. Шагов Геральта он не слышал и не услышал бы в любом случае, потому что Геральт ступал по земле тихо даже в спешке и умел выслеживать добычу незаметно для последней. Лютик не любил убегать от монстров, бандитов и вообще всех, кто действительно намеревался его убить. Но убегать вот так, когда все не по-настоящему, прятаться от Геральта, зная, что тот его непременно найдет, и желая этого, — совсем другое дело. Такая опасность не пугала, а только будоражила Лютика. Лютик как-то рассказал об этом Геральту. Геральт принял это к сведению, хотя, правда, так до конца и не понял, почему может быть приятно представлять себя на месте жертвы.

Лютик понятия не имел, откуда ждать Геральта. На самом деле, он хотел побыстрее попасться, но продолжал играть честно, в полную силу, потому что если бы Лютик поддавался, Геральту было бы не так приятно его ловить, а Лютик был рад дать ведьмаку то, что ему нужно.

Лютик бежал, впрочем, не особо скрываясь, и надеялся только, что не подвернет ногу, потому что это было бы _очень_ некстати. Огибая дерево, он и не подумал притормозить, хотя там могла быть засада, и запрыгал через массивные корни…

Геральт схватил его поперек живота и прижал к своей широкой груди. Сердце Лютика забилось еще быстрее. Он выгнул спину, поднял глаза на Геральта и довольно произнес:

— Ты поймал меня. Что ты теперь со мной сделаешь, злой и страшный Белый Волк?

Геральт схватил Лютика за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, а другой рукой взял за горло, потом наклонился и поцеловал. Лютик не мог уклониться от поцелуя, не мог двинуться с места, он был полностью во власти Геральта, и это пиздец как возбуждало.

Он не боялся его. Доверял безоговорочно. Даже мысли не допускал, что Геральт причинит ему реальную боль.

Под действием эликсира кожа у Геральта становилась обжигающе холодной, как будто трогаешь кусок льда голыми руками. И только губы Геральта были _теплыми_ , как обычно, и этот контраст заставлял Лютика восхищенно стонать.

Лютик всегда и со всеми был довольно громким любовником, но с Геральтом — особенно. Геральт нередко зажимал ему рот ладонью, но, вообще-то, ему нравились все Лютиковы крики и стоны, и Лютик себя не сдерживал, потому что любил делать то, что нравилось его ведьмаку.

Да, это был _его_ ведьмак. Его-его, собственный. Ни с кем больше Геральт не бродил по лесу в поисках чудовищ. Никогда Геральт не искал шлюху, чтоб она погасила в нем этот болезненный магический огонь. Это было позволено только Лютику. И Лютик не потерпел бы конкурентов.

Сам Геральт не находил в своем измененном магией образе ничего привлекательного, да и люди, в большинстве своем, тоже (слепые бараны, что с них взять), но вот у Лютика на _опасного_ Геральта моментально вставал. Лютик хотел утонуть в черных озерах его голодных глаз, хотел зацеловать его горячий рот; восхищался белой, будто все краски мира выцвели на ней, кожей с бугристыми темными венами.

Лютик любил Геральта любым, но таким — больше всего. Такой Геральт был его мечтой. Мечтой из тех, о которых думают бессонными ночами, не вынимая руку из трусов и сдерживая стоны, чтобы никто не услышал об этой грязной фантазии, даже стены, у которых есть уши. 

Геральт просунул язык между призывно приоткрытых губ Лютика, чего в обычном состоянии не делал, и утратил последние капли своей хваленой ведьмачьей выдержки. Потянул за волосы, сжал ладонь на горле Лютика чуть сильнее. Лютик захлебнулся воздухом и ухватился за запястья Геральта, чтобы удержаться на ослабших от желания ногах.

Этот внезапный поцелуй закончился так же резко. Геральт сдавил горло Лютика напоследок и отпустил. Лютик закашлялся, пытаясь отдышаться, и принялся трясущимися руками избавляться от одежды.

Он по опыту знал, что если сейчас же не разденется сам, Геральт эту одежду просто разорвет на нем. Это, конечно, смотрелось очень горячо и страстно, но Лютик любил свои вещи и, к тому же, не был настолько богат, чтоб каждый раз покупать новые.

Геральт же снимал с себя одежду аккуратно, отточенными нетерпеливыми движениями. В первые разы он не раздевался совсем, но потом Лютик заявил, что хочет видеть его обнаженным, и Геральт, стремясь сделать Лютику приятное, это пожелание учел. Глядя, как постепенно оголяется Геральт, Лютик чуть слюной не подавился и едва не упал на задницу, запутавшись в штанинах.

Впрочем, упал он пусть не в этот момент, но секундой позже — Геральт толкнул его.

Лютик грохнулся на спину и неминуемо приложился бы головой о землю, не успей Геральт метнуться следом и подхватить Лютика ладонью под затылок, принимая удар на костяшки. Лютик раздвинул ноги и немедленно увлек Геральта в поцелуй, и рык превратился в урчание.

Да, Геральт урчал, как гигантских размеров домашняя кошка. Это было мило.

Лютик провел руками по плечам Геральта, впился пальцами в мускулы. Геральт обычно был твердым, как камень, но теперь его мышцы перекатывались под кожей, и эту кожу покрывали вены, как сеть, что сотворили большие невидимые пауки. Магическая тьма в теле Геральта казалась живым существом, которое отчаянно хотело вырваться наружу.

Но бояться было нечего — это был всего лишь эликсир, и единственное, что волновало Лютика — боль, которую испытывал Геральт. И Лютик не собирался просто так это оставлять.

Лютик просунул руку между их телами и нащупал член Геральта. Если бы нашлись слушатели, Лютик бы поспешил поделиться с ними интересным фактом: магия меняла абсолютно _все_ части тела Геральта, в том числе член. Он был такой же бледный, как остальное тело, оплетенный толстыми черными венами; черная смазка сочилась из щелки и пачкала ствол. Лютик хотел когда-нибудь взять этот член в рот, но Геральту каждый раз не хватало терпения.

Но надежда, как мы знаем, умирает последней.

Поэтому Лютик просто принялся дрочить Геральту, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, как тот любил. Геральт оскалился и укусил его за шею, и Лютик истомленно взвыл, дрожа от возбуждения.

Хорошо, что Геральт всегда предупреждал, что собирается принять эликсир — так Лютик мог подготовиться заранее, потому что под действием магии ведьмак терял самоконтроль и набрасывался на Лютика, думая только о себе. Вот и сейчас он прижал руки Лютика над его головой, стиснув оба запястья в стальной хватке, и вошел одним резким, сильным толчком.

Вспышка полыхнула перед глазами Лютика, и он издал какой-то невообразимый звук. Геральт удовлетворено взвыл и, не дав привыкнуть, начал трахать Лютика грубо и быстро.

Лютик не смог бы сдержать свои вскрики, даже если б захотел. Эликсир доводил чувства и возможности Геральта до предела, делал всего Геральта _крупнее_ во всех смыслах — член его утолщался у основания, и спермы тоже изливалось больше, чем обычно. Геральт всаживал член так глубоко и сильно, что толчки отдавались у Лютика во всем теле, аж до горла. Лютику казалось, что Геральт сейчас порвет его, хотя Геральт, конечно, не позволил бы этому случиться. Голова у Лютика кружилась, он был словно пьян от того сильного, яркого удовольствия, которое доставлял ему Геральт.

Вдруг Геральт вышел из него. Лютик протестующе захныкал:

— Что ты делаешь?

Глаза Геральта, завораживающе черные, казались бездонными омутами, поглощающими свет этого мира. Или это просто у Лютика, не способного ясно мыслить во время хорошей ебли, разыгралось воображение? Геральт оскалился, подхватил Лютика под бедра и перевернул на живот.

О. Геральт нередко заканчивал брать Лютика именно в такой позе. Лютик не возражал. Геральт вставил снова, да поглубже, как Лютику нравилось, цапнул зубами за плечи. Лютик лежал, прижатый к земле, и измученно стонал. Ему казалось, что он весь пропитался Геральтом и что если он сплюнет, слюна будет черной, как Геральтова кровь. Они трахались, как дикие животные; разъяренное рычание Геральта и несдержанные крики Лютика переполошили птиц.

Лютик все держал по контролем. Геральт, наверное, думал иначе: считал, что это он владеет ситуацией. Возможно, он был прав — грубый и сильный, он _брал_ Лютика, пользовался им, но и Лютик ведь тоже кое-что брал: брал на себя заботу о Геральте. И никто не смог бы справиться с этим лучше, чем Лютик.

Он подался задницей навстречу Геральту, склонил голову набок, подставляя под клыки свое беззащитное горло, всем своим видом показывая, что подчиняется. И Геральт продолжал трахать его, навалившись сверху своим тяжелым холодным телом, и Лютику было хорошо, безумно хорошо.

Основание члена Геральта начало потихоньку увеличиваться (когда они впервые трахались под эликсиром, Лютик посчитал эту новую для него деталь забавной), Геральт толкнулся под верным углом, Лютик буквально увидел звезды и кончил, едва не сорвав голос. Геральт от такого вида совсем озверел, стал вбиваться в Лютика так, будто мир грозил вот-вот рухнуть, и тоже кончил — внутрь, как бы показывая, кто тут главный, отмечая Лютика своим.

Лютик никогда не хотел никому принадлежать, он гордился своей способностью легко влюбляться и так же легко расставаться. Никогда никого не ревновал, не понимал идеи привязанности к какому-то одному человеку.

А потом он встретил Геральта и все понял. Он продолжал заигрывать со всеми подряд, но всерьез любил одного лишь Геральта и желал быть вечно с ним связан.

Лютик позволил себе расслабиться в руках Геральта. Геральт, отходя от оргазма, довольно урчал; он все вылизывал Лютика, обнюхивал его. Сколько времени так прошло, Лютик не смог бы сказать точно, но его собственная сперма на животе уже успела подсохнуть.

Лютик перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Геральта. Глаза у того были прикрыты. Его мускулы уже не выделялись так сильно, черные вены стали тоньше, лицо порозовело. Лютик гордился собой. Так, немного. Он сделал это — доставил Геральту удовольствие, которое помогло избавиться от боли. Геральту не пришлось бороться с ней в одиночку. Это он ему помог, и никто другой.

Геральт всегда говорил, что никто больше не мог ему помочь, потому что, даже если б он _захотел_ кого-то, то дураков, согласившихся на такое, не нашлось бы. Лютик, в свою очередь, назвал бы дураками тех, кто отказал бы Геральту. Эти люди явно не понимали, что теряют. Более того, Лютик знал по меньшей мере нескольких человек, которые были бы счастливы потрахаться с возбужденным охотой ведьмаком, потому что их, как и Лютика, привлекала опасность. Но, в конце концов, какая разница, кто там чего хотел или не хотел — Лютик никого к Геральту не подпустил бы.

Лютик прижался к Геральту, погладил по волосам, обхватил ногами за талию, а Геральт продолжил бесстыдно обнюхивать и покусывать, вылизывать Лютика. Геральт больше не был обжигающе холодным, он начал согреваться и вскоре должен был стать таким же горячим, как всегда.

— Нам обоим нужно помыться, — заметил Лютик.

Геральт стиснул его в объятиях, словно говоря: « _Никуда ты не пойдешь_ ».

Лютик усмехнулся.

— Ладно, это подождет. Ну вот что ты меня слюнявишь. Синяки же будут, словно я подрался с кем-то.

Геральт лишь заурчал в ответ. Несомненно, он был рад тому, что оставил на Лютике отметины.

Глупый Белый Волк. Грозный Белый Волк. Прекрасный Белый Волк.

Его.


End file.
